Close To You
by fairy666tale
Summary: Rei and Ruka have some cute moments. No real storyline, just a calm evening they share together Oneshot, ReixRuka, shounen-ai, rated T just to be safe


DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters ;)

Please R & R^^

**Wrote this just now. It only took about an hour and a half, but I hope it's worth reading^^**

* * *

Silently, the beautiful purple-haired angel was sitting at the edge of the forest, accompanied by a few wild birds. They were sitting on his shoulders, and some others landed on the ground around him. In the warm light of the setting sun, he looked more like an angel than ever.

Even more silently, Ruka stood in the forest, watching his beloved from a small distance. He hadn't been noticed yet, which gave him the rare, but welcome opportunity to watch Rei without the frail angel getting shy or embarrassed. Seeing him there, so calm and self-assured, with only his precious birds around him, he was wonderful to look at. At least, in Ruka's opinion. Some part of him wanted to walk up to his beloved and sit with him for a while, but at the same time he was reluctant to disturb that beautiful image he was looking at right now.

Rei sighed and leaned his back against a tree. The birds on his shoulders tweeted softly, but soon sat themselves down again. A large, black raven came flying down, and Ruka expected some of the smaller birds to flee for this predator, but none of the peace was disturbed by its appearance. Except for the fact that the black bird did spot Ruka standing there, and kept looking at him suspiciously. Due to that, Rei slowly turned a bit, and saw him too.

"Ah… Ruka! H-how long have you been standing there?" he asked, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"Only for some minutes," Ruka smiled, slowly walking closer. Due to Rei's presence, the birds weren't alarmed by him coming closer, so he calmly sat down next to his beloved.

"D-did you need to talk to me about anything?" Rei asked shyly.

"Not really. It was getting late, and you weren't home yet, so I went looking for you." Rei could take care of himself perfectly, but to Ruka it was unthinkable not to go look for his beloved when he was late. Not only did he feel more reassured if he did, but it also granted him these moments of being alone with him for some time.

Rei didn't seem to convinced about it being necessary, though. "Ruka, I'm not a child. I'm a Saint Beast, and I can defend myself if necessary."

"I know."

"But…" Rei suddenly asked, "If you were already standing there for that long, then why didn't you come to me?"

"Well… I enjoy watching you," Ruka admitted, feeling a bit shy himself. "You look so beautiful with those birds surrounding you, when you aren't self-conscious at all. I mean, I love your personality, and also your shyness. But when you are alone, or at least you think you are, you're so…" He couldn't find a word that came even close to how he felt when he saw Rei like that. "You are so much more beautiful and breathtaking than any words in the world could ever say."

Now, Rei's cheeks were almost as red as Ruka's eyes. The deep-golden color of his eyes became even more sparkly because of that, and it made his face look incredibly cute. "Ruka…" he whispered, "Ah… T-thanks… I guess." With a soft but truly happy smile, he averted his gaze towards the ground. "Truthfully, I look at you too. Sometimes. Especially whenever you're sparring with Yuda or Goh. You look so strong and handsome at those times."

Ruka just smiled, but suddenly noticed his friend was shivering a bit. No wonder, really, it was only just summer, and the nights could still be rather cold. "Come here." Tenderly, he placed his arms around Rei's slender frame and pulled his body against his own. For a moment, Rei stiffened. But Ruka softly started caressing his hair and cheeks, making Rei relax slowly. After only some minutes, he felt his beloved angel becoming fully relaxed in his arms, his head resting against Ruka's collarbone.

The birds still hadn't left, some of them had actually sat down on Ruka's shoulders, due to the lack of room on Rei's. Even the raven was still sitting there. Despite its reputation as bird of misfortune, it actually had been known as a fortuneteller, ages ago when people still believed in those sort of things. It stared at the two angels, it's eyes showing nothing of the evil his species was being accused of nowadays. In fact, he looked quite amused.

"Can you talk to that raven?" Ruka asked Rei.

"Well, it's not talking right now," his angel replied, cuddling lazily against Ruka. "But I could, yes. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering what he's thinking about us right now," Ruka replied, before kissing Rei on his forehead. The raven seemed to chuckle at that, producing some soft sounds.

Rei smiled. "He says we love each other deeply, and it's visible in the way we're acting towards each other."

He didn't need a fortuneteller to tell him that. "Aren't ravens supposed to be prophetic birds?"

Another smile, and Rei made some soft bird-like sounds towards the black bird. It responded with some equally soft sounds. "He's saying you're amusing. And that he feels darkness and difficulties in our future, but not too much, and that he especially feels much love and happiness when looking at our aura."

"That sounds good enough," Ruka replied, kissing Rei's head again. The beautiful, sweet angel in his arms snuggled against him ever closer. "Shall we return home now? It's getting cold."

"Indeed," Rei sighed. "Mmh, but you're so nice to lean on."

"Then…" Carefully, Ruka stood up, carrying his beloved one still in his arms. "How about this?" The birds, understanding that their angel-friend was going to leave, tweeted goodbye and left, the raven being the last one. The two angels looked after them with a smile, and then Ruka also spread his wings and flew off. The wind above the forest was still a bit warm, and the setting sun still provided just enough daylight to fly safely back home.

Rei didn't speak much during the road back home, he just laid in Ruka's arms silently. "Rei? Are you all right?"

"Mmh… I'm fine," Rei mumbled. "Just a bit sleepy." Looking down, Ruka could only just see Rei's face, and he saw the purple-haired angel's eyes were half-closed already. Still, to his surprise, the angel hadn't fallen asleep yet by the time they arrived back home, even though it was already dark outside. When he landed, his beloved spoke again. "Will you let me sleep against you tonight?"

"With pleasure," Ruka replied with a happy smile.

"Yay!" It was a really quiet, small cheer. But it was a honest one, and honestly happy. No matter that they slept in the same bed almost every night, it still made Rei incredibly glad they did. Which made Ruka so glad this gorgeous creature actually loved him.

When he laid Rei down on the bed, his eyes were already closed, his long and thick eyelashes touching his cheeks. However, he opened them when Ruka pulled back his arms. "Aren't you going to get redressed for the night?" the silver-haired angel asked softly.

"Too tired." A slightly shy smile appeared on Rei's face. "Ruka, will you undress me? Please?"

For the first time in months, Ruka felt himself blushing. "Eh… Sure," he stammered. "Right now?"

"Well, tomorrow would be a bit late, wouldn't it?" Rei chuckled sleepily. Probably too sleepy to remember this next morning. Or at least, Ruka hoped so.

After taking a deep breath, Ruka started loosening the front of Rei's angel-robe, revealing the smooth pale skin underneath it. His friend sat up slowly, allowing Ruka to pull the robe off his shoulders and let it slide down around his frame. For a moment, Ruka just stared at Rei's chest. It was slightly muscled, though not as much as his own, but the slender waist and silky skin gave Rei something feminine. Ruka only barely withstood the urge to caress that soft skin. He'd really like too, but was afraid to make his beloved feel self-conscious or even shy. Though he would like to touch him, he didn't want to risk ruining this moment.

"Bottom too," Rei whispered, looking at the floor, a soft smile still decorating his face.

"Ah, okay." After taking a deep breath to regain control over himself, Ruka made Rei stand up for a moment and pulled down his angel's clothing. After Rei had sat down again, Ruka pulled it over his feet and then quickly turned around. Not only to place the clothes over a small chair against the wall, but also to hide his blushing face. After undressing himself, and when he had the hope he didn't resemble the color of a tomato any longer, he turned back to Rei and pulled away the bed-sheets.

Rei laid down silently, and Ruka laid down next to him, pulling up the covers over both of their bodies. Immediately, Rei turned onto his side and pressed his body against Ruka's. "Mmh… You're so warm," the angel whispered, his breath caressing Ruka's broad chest.

Embracing his beloved one gently, Ruka closed his eyes. "You're soft," he whispered back.

"Goodnight, sweet Ruka," Rei whispered.

"Goodnight, my angel," Ruka whispered back. After a few moments, he was sure Rei had fallen asleep. But suddenly, his angel moved a bit upwards and the next moment he felt two soft, warm lips being pressed against his own. His breath caught, and he couldn't do anything else than to return the kiss. After what felt like forever, but couldn't have been more than a few seconds, they broke their kiss, and Rei snuggled back against Ruka, his face against the taller angels chest.

"I love you." Rei's voice was barely audibly, but it didn't held any doubts.

"Rei… I love you too. I love you so much…"

* * *

**This is what happens when listening to The Carpenters while writing… Well, I hope it turned out as cute as I meant it ;) **

**And yes, I've named this fic after that song by The Carpenters^^**


End file.
